Lost in Hell
by lovingseverus
Summary: Hermione erwartet gerade ihr erstes Kind und da dessen Vater Lehrer auf Hogwarts ist, lebt sie mit ihm dort. Der lieber Severus ist davon aber nicht so begeistert, denn er ist nicht der besagte Lehrer ... Kein Update mehr geplant. Open End :
1. Der Umzug

**Lost in Hell**

**

* * *

**

Das ist meine erste Fanfiction, die ich selber schreibe. Obwohl ich schon seit über 3 Jahren lese, habe ich mich einfach nie getraut. Desshalb seid bitte nicht zu streng mit mir, ja? Über konstruktieve Kritik freu ich mich mich aber trotzdem.

Für zu viele Rechtschreibfehler entschuldige ich mich jetzt schon mal, aber ich hab einfach noch keinen/keine BETA-Leser/in gefunden. Wenn sich jemand dieser Aufgabe annehmen möchte - gerne! Mailt mir einfach.

so, und jetzt geht's auch schon los. Die Geschichte widme ich einer sehr guten Freundin von mir, die sie selbst wahrscheinlich auch nie lesen wird, da sie nur Slash liest, aber ich möchte trotzdem in Gedanken ihr diese Story überlasse...

**Kapitel I – Der Einzug **

Hermione hatte die Zugfahrt doch etwas ruhiger in Erinnerung. Aber vielleicht lag das auch daran, dass sich nun jedes noch so kleine Rucken schmerzlich an ihrem Rücken bemerkbar machte.

In knapp vier Monaten wird sich alles Leid ausgezahlt haben, dachte sie sich mit einem Schmunzeln und streichelte mit ihrer rechten Hand über ihren Babybauch.

Seit Hermione vor 4 ½ Jahren ihren Schulabschluss in Hogwarts gemacht hatte, war sie nicht mehr da gewesen. Es war bei ihr in der Zwischenzeit viel passiert:

Sie hatte natürlich einen Studienplatz an einer anerkannten Universität in England bekommen und konnte sich mit ihren Noten gut sehen lassen. Ihr Ziel war es Ärztin im St.-Mungo-Hospital für magische Krankheiten und Verletzungen zu werden. Sie wollte die magischen Behandlungsmethodiken etwas revolutionieren und den Zauberern zeigen, dass die Muggel auch nützliche Dinge in der Medizin gebrauchen.

Die Chancen hatte sehr gut gestanden, dass sie nach ihrem Studium einen Praktikumplatz auf der Krankenstation ihrer ehemaligen Schule bekommen würde. Bei Madam Pomfrey würde sie viele Erfahrungen sammeln können und zu guter Letzt würde sie auch nah bei dem Vater ihres Kindes sein können.

Hermiones Blick würde sofort etwas glasig und sie bekam eine kleine Gänsehaut, wenn sie nur an ihn dachte. Er hatte sich während ihres Studiums so rührend um sie gekümmert und erst seine Freude als er von der Schwangerschaft erfuhr.

Natürlich hatte er als Lehrer in Hogwarts ein gutes Gehalt und als Professor Dumbledore ihr versichert hatte, dass sie nicht im Weg stehen würde bis ihr Mutterschaftsurlaub vorbei wäre und sie mit ihrem Praktikum ihre Ausbildung vollenden konnte, hatte sie alle Zweifel von Bord geworfen und hatte David zugestimmt.

David McOwen, bald Vater und wahrscheinlich auch schon als Verlobter zu betrachtender Freund, war gegenwärtig Lehrer für Zauberkunst. Er hatte die Anstellung zwar auch erst diesen Monat, also im September zum Schuljahresbeginn angenommen, aber schien sich schon sehr gut in Hogwarts eingelebt zu haben.

Die beiden hatten sich während ihres Studiums kennengelernt. Bei Hermione war zu Anfang eigentlich nur eine Art „Seelentröster" gewesen, da sie sich ohne Harry und Ron auf der Uni allein gefühlt hatte, aber nachdem sie nach ihrem ersten Date unerwartet schwanger wurde und sich schnell zeigte, dass David sehr verantwortungsvoll war und nichts von einer Abtreibung hielt, hatten die Beiden das Kind gemeinsam zu erziehen und eine kleine Familie zu gründen.

Hermiones Traumtyp war eigentlich immer etwas älter gewesen, reif und ohne jegliche Flausen im Kopf. Aber David war ganz anders. Er war verspielt, witzig, konnte aber auch schnell nervig werden, wenn er voller Energie steckte, jedoch keinen Weg fand sie irgendwo los zu werden.

Im Grunde genommen hatte Hermione in jedoch in ihr Herz geschlossen. Er kümmerte sich rührend um seine schwangere Freundin, ließ sich nicht bedienen und konnte ach mal eine paar Stimmungsschwankungen von Seiten Hermiones verkraften.

Der Zug fing an langsamer zu werden und Hermione schaute erschrocken aus dem Fenster um zu erkennen, dass sie bereits in Hogsmead angekommen waren.

Sie musste wohl eingenickt sein, war ihre logische Schlussfolgerung und stieg sie aus dem Waggon auf den Bahnsteig, wo sie am Ende schon zwei schwarze Gestalten erkennen konnte. Einen gut gebauten mittelgroßen jungen Mann und eine doch sehr ungewöhnlich riesige Gestalt.

„Hermione! Komm her und lass dich drücken! Ich hab' dich seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen!" Und schon fand sich Hermione in den Armen eines riesigen Mannes wieder, der sie kräftig umarmte.

„Hallo Hagrid! Ich freu' mich auch dich wiederzusehen. Wie geht es dir?"

„Alles bestens Hermione. Wie war denn dein Studium? Geht es dir und dem Baby gut? David hat uns natürlich Alles erzählt. Herzlichen Glückwunsch!"

Hermiones Wagen glühten für eine Moment auf, aber dann fasste sie sich und erzählte Hagrid in einer Kurzfassung von den letzen 4 Jahren.

„... und als ich dann erfahren habe, dass ich schwanger bin, hat David sein Studium beendet, diesen Job hier angenommen und wir können jetzt in Ruhe auf das Baby warten. Der Geburtstermin ist der 15. Januar, mal sehn wie pünktlich unser kleiner Zuwachs ist."

Hagrid strahlte. Er freute sich sehr für die werdende Mutter, denn er hatte früher stets befürchten müssen, dass die junge Dame in ihrem Leben vor Studieren gar nichts anderes mehr war nehmen wird. Und nun stand sie da. Seine kleine Hermione die ohne Zweifel zu einer außer ordentlichen Frau herangewachsen war und unter deren Mantel man eine kleine vielversprechende Wölbung wahrnehmen konnte.

„Hallo mein Schatz!"

Hermione registrierte erst jetzt die zweite Person und fiel ihrem David sogleich in die Arme.

„Hallo Darling. Ich hab dich vermisst... und nicht nur ich."

Sie nahm seine Hand und strich sich damit sanft über ihren ruden Bauch.

„Ich bin so froh, dass du endlich hier bist. Die drei Wochen ohne dich waren schon fast eine Qual." David küsste seiner Freundin liebevoll auf die Stirn.

„Na na", Hagrid musste über die beiden Verliebten schmunzeln, „Immerhin waren es nur drei Wochen. Es ist ja noch Alles heile an ihr.

Aber jetzt lasst uns hoch zum Schloß. Es wird bald dunkel und die restlichen Kollegen werden auch schon auf uns warten.

Als Hermione mit ihren zwei Begleitern, die sie natürlich sofort von ihrem Gepäck befreit hatten, im Schloss ankamen, standen schon ein Großteil der Lehrer in der Eingangshalle um sie herzlichst zu begrüßen.

Hermione freute sich sehr darauf sie alle wiederzusehen, immerhin hatte sie mit ihren 7 langen Jahre verbracht.

Hermione war noch ganz in Gedanken versunken, als sie auch schon in die Arme von Dumbledore gezogen wurde.

„Hermione! Ich bin ja so froh dich mal wiederzusehen. Du hättest dich aber zwischendurch auch mal melden können. Alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

Durch den Wall von Fragen und durch starken Luftmangel gelang es Hermione nicht sofort zu antworten. Sie schaffte es letztendlich aber doch sich aus der stürmischen Umarmung zu befreien und berichtete allen, dass es ihr sehr gut ginge.

Auch Professor McGonagall umarmte sie liebevoll. Hermione freute sich sehr über die eindeutige Begrüßung, die ihr zeigte, dass sie durchaus erwünscht war.

Als sie vor Professor Snape stand, erwartete sie natürlich nicht so freundlich begrüßt zu werden. Anstatt ihr die Hand zu reichen, nickte er nur einmal höfliche mit dem Kopf, zog sich dann aber auch schon wieder zurück.

„Komm Schatz, das Essen ist schon fertig und ich denke wir sind alle hungrig. Ich kann dir später immer noch mein Quartier zeigen."

David wollte sie gerade in die große Halle dirigieren, da unterbrach ihn Dumbledore jedoch:

„Ich hatte für sie, Hermione, nur um ihnen doch den vielleicht erwünschten Freiraum zu ermöglichen auch ein einzelnes Quartier vorbereitet. Ich dachte es könnte nicht schaden, wenn sie beide ein separates Arbeitszimmer beziehen, damit sie in ihrer Arbeit nicht gestört werden."

„Oh, vielen Da..."

„Albus, ich denke das wird nicht nötig sein.", unterbrach David Hermione. „Da wir sowieso erst in einem halben Jahr beide arbeiten werden, wird Hermione selbstverständlich bei mir wohnen."

Hermione schaute ihren Freund etwas irritiert an. Es war doch nur nett vom Schulleiter gemeint und sie fand seinen Einwand durchaus berechtigt. Sie entschied sich dazu heute Abend den Professor noch einmal aufzusuchen, wenn David seinen Unterricht vorbereitete.

Wenn ihr Freund sich hier immer so bestimmend aufspielte, konnte das Zusammenleben auf Hogwarts ja prickelnd werden.

Aber wahrscheinlich sorgt er sich nur um mich, versuchte sich Hermione zu beruhigen und folgte den Kollegen in die große Halle um ihren knurrenden Magen zum Schweigen zu bringen.


	2. Ein Spaziergang täglich!

so, hier kommt jetzt mein zweites Kapitel. Ich hab schon das dritte und vierte fertig, aber ich dachte mir ich lade lieber jeden Freitag ein neues bevor ich einen Monat Pause mache. Ich hab endlich eine liebe Beta-Leserin gefunden. An dieser Stelle: vielen Dank liebe Julia!

Hoffe es gefällt euch, wie immer BITTE BITTE einen **Review **schreiben. Die Story macht mir echt Spaß und keinen Bedenken, es wird noch spannender.

Dark-Girl-Leighanne: Dein Wunsch sei mir Befehl. Natürlich schreib ich weiter. Ja, ja der David. Keine Angst, ich weiß selbst, dass er kein Traummann ist :-) würd mich freuen, wenn du weiter liest. Danke ...

Ninaissaja: Und hier kommt mehr. Würd mich auch bei dir freuen, wenn du weiter ließt und mir schreibst. Viel Spaß ...

**Kapitel 2 – „Ein Spaziergang täglich!" **

Es war nun schon ihr drittes, viertes, fünftes Schokopuddingschüsselchen. Hermione hatte aufgehört zu zählen, aber sie wusste, sie konnte ihrem Magen auch kein weiteres verweigern.

Wie soll ich denn den Speck wieder runter kriegen, fragte sie sich gerade, als Albus nun schon zum dritten Mal nach Harry und Ron fragte.

„Es tut mir Leid, Professor, aber ich habe auch schon fast 10 Monate nichts mehr von ihnen gehört. Wir haben uns einfach aus den Augen verloren. Das letze, was ich von Ron weiß, ist, dass er seinen Brüdern Fred und George in der Winkelgasse in ihrem Geschäft aushilft. Von Harry weiß ich gar nichts. Noch nicht einmal mehr welche Ausbildung er nun angefangen hat. Da muss ich sie leider enttäuschen, Professor Dumbledore."

„Albus. Nenn mich einfach Albus, Hermione."

„Gerne." Ihren ehemaligen Schulleiter und jetzigen Chef beim Vornamen nennen zu dürfen, war äußerst angenehm. Insgesamt hätte sie sich das Wiedersehen mit ihren Professoren nicht besser vorstellen können.

„Mäuschen, meinst du nicht, du hast jetzt genug Schokoladenpudding gegessen? Ich glaube kaum, dass unser Kind so viel Süßes braucht!" David entzog Hermione die Schüssel etwas grob.

„Na na, so schlimm wird es das Kind schon nicht finden.", versuchte Minerva den aufgebrachten Mann zu beschwichtigen. Davids Blick fing den Professor McGonagalls und er gab ein mürrischen Brummen von sich.

„Ich muss sowieso noch meinen Unterricht vorbereiten. Kommst du Hermione?" Und damit zog er an ihrem Arm um sie mit in sein Quartier zu nehmen.

„Ich hab noch so viel zu erzählen Liebling. Geh ruhig vor, ich komm in einer halben Stunde nach, ja?"

David schien nicht besonders angetan von der Idee, konnte jedoch Hermione schlecht dazu zwingen, mitzukommen. Und so verließ er schlecht gelaunt die große Halle. Es schien nicht gerade sein bester Tag zu sein.

„Was ist denn mit ihrem Freund los, Hermione?", fragte Professor McGonagall, „Er ist doch sonst nie so. Es scheint mir eine kleine Überforderung für ihn zu sein, sie hier zu haben."

„Oder der Kerl mag es einfach nicht seine Frau mit anderen zu teilen!" – Das war der erste Satz an diesem Abend, den man aus Professor Snapes Mund vernahm - der erste und durchaus nicht freundlichste.

„Severus, seien sie doch nicht immer so negativ gestimmt. Wahrscheinlich ist unser lieber David nur etwas übermüdet und braucht Ruhe. Ich würde ihnen fast schon vorschlagen, heute in der Nacht ihr eigenes Quartier zu nutzen. Genau für solche Zwecke ist es gedacht. Abstand halten kann und ist in einer Beziehung eben so wichtig wie Nähe."

„Ich nehme das Angebot gerne an, Albus. Ich werde mit David vorher noch einmal sprechen. Aber ich denke auch, dass es für ihn einfach zu viel ist. Immerhin haben wir nie zusammengewohnt und es kann schon anstrengend mit mir sein." Hermione lachte. „Sie müssten mir nur noch den Weg zeigen."

„Das wird Professor Snape für mich übernehmen. Ich muss noch etwas vorbereiten. Sie entschuldigen mich. Severus wären sie so freundlich!"

Der Tränkemeister schien nicht besonders begeistert, erhob sich aber trotzdem und half Hermione ebenso höflich aus dem Stuhl, was für einen schwangere Frau mit dickem Babybauch nicht immer ein Zuckerschlecken ist.

Snape führte Hermione aus der großen Hall und wählte dann die linke Abzweigung bis hin zu einer Treppe, die in den ersten Stock führte.

„Ich freue mich sehr wieder hier zu sein. Es hat sich kaum etwas verändert." Hermione schaute sich um und versuchte gleichzeitig ein kleines Gespräch mit ihrem ehemaligen Lehrer anzufangen, der sie hoffentlich nicht all zu beleidigend in Erinnerung hatte. Denn immerhin hatte sie Snape nie vorgespielt ihn zu mögen.

„Doch Miss Granger. Das Schloss ist endlich von ihren, Potters und Weasleys Herumgeistereien befreit."

Hermione musste fast lachen. „Das ist aber auch das Einzige. Aber bitte nennen sie mich doch Hermione. Ich fühle mich so fremd, wenn ich von meinen Lehrern so genannt werde. Immerhin ist es erst 4 Jahre her."

„Immerhin ist es 4 Jahre her. Und sie werden verstehen, dass ihre ehemaligen Lehrer sie längst nicht mehr als Schülerin sehen können. Sie sind dabei eine eigene Familie zu gründen, da kann man sie kaum noch ein Kind nennen. Hermione."

Hermione war es etwas unangenehm, denn sie hatte nicht das Gefühl, als ob es unfreundlich gemeint war, doch konnte einfach nicht die freundliche Absicht dahinter entdecken. Außerdem schmerze ihr Bauch nach dem Essen. Wahrscheinlich hatte David doch Recht gehabt und sie hätte nicht so viel Schokolade essen sollen. Sie fasste sich schmerzhaft an die Seite.

„Ist ihnen nicht gut?" – Hätten die Schmerzen sie nicht betäubt, hätte sie sich über den Professor wundern müssen, wie aufmerksam und vorsichtig er sie sofort am Rücken gestützt hatte. Jedoch hatte Hermione gerade ganz andere Sorgen.

„Oh mein Gott! Ich weiß nicht, was das ist. Es fühlt sich schrecklich an. Mein Baby!"

Sie wusste nicht was sich machen sollte, doch Snape setzte sie behutsam auf den Boden.

„Nicht bewegen, Hermione. Vielleicht ist es gleich schon vorbei, es könnten aber auch leichte Wehen sein. Das passiert manchmal. Sie dürfen jetzt nur nicht hektisch werden und die Nerven verlieren. Ich bin bei ihnen, es wird ihnen nichts passieren."

Mit einer Hand holte er seinen Zauberstab raus und mit der anderen Hand nahm er die ihre in die Hand und ließ sie von Hermione drücken, die unter schrecklichen Schmerzen zu leiden schien.

Snape schrieb eine Art Zeichen in die Luft, das scheinbar dafür da war um Hauselfen zu holen. Nach nur wenigen Augenblicken kamen auch schon zwei herbeigelaufen.

„Holt sofort Madam Pomfrey. Sagt es sei ein Notfall!" Die Hauselfen liefen los und ließen die zusammengebrochene Hermione und Snape allein.

„Was tun sie mir denn schon am ersten Tag an, Hermione. Kann das denn nicht noch ein paar Tage zum Eingewöhnen warten." Ein leichtes Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen, das sie etwas beruhigen sollte.

„Es tut mir leid, Professor. Ich .."

„Severus, Hermione. Nicht so förmlich in einer solchen Situation. Immerhin sind wir in ein paar Monaten Kollegen."

„Also gut, Severus. Eigentlich geht es ja auch schon wieder. Wahrscheinlich war es nur ein Schock. Bitte, lassen sie mich versuchen aufzustehen."

Sie versuchte sich leicht aufzustützen, sackte dann aber wieder mit einem vor Schmerz verzerrtem Gesicht zusammen.

„Bleiben sie sitzen Hermione. Damit ist nicht zu spaßen. Ihnen und dem Kind könnte am Ende noch etwas zustoßen. Madam Pomfrey wird bald hiersein. Und jetzt verhalten sie sich ruhig. Sie hatten ganz Recht, mit ihnen ist es definitive anstrengend."

Wäre Hermione in der Lage gewesen, hätte sie sich gegen seine doch etwas unfreundlich Aussage gewehrt. Aber eigentlich war sie froh, nichts machen zu müssen. Sie schloss ihre Augen und war in wenigen Sekunden ohnmächtig.

„...wird sie wieder gesund?" – „Es war nur ein kurzer Aussetzer. Ich habe ihnen gesagt, was sie tun müssen um Hermione wieder fit zu kriegen." – „Aber wie soll ich das denn zeitlich schaffen, jeden Tag eine Stunde. Meinen sie nicht jede Woche reicht auch?"

„Jetzt reißen sie sich aber zusammen, David. Immerhin ist es ihr Kind und ein Vater sollte sich um seine schwangere Frau nun mal kümmern."

Hermione hatte die Augen noch nicht geöffnet, aber dem Anschein nach bekam ihr Freund gerade einen Rüffel von ihrem ehemaligen Tränkemeister. Sie erinnerte sich wieder an ihren Zusammenbruch auf dem Flur, daran wie Professor Snape ihr geholfen hatte und wie ihr am Ende schwarz vor Augen geworden war.

Aber was meinten die beiden jetzt. Sie hatte vermutlich den ersten und Information liefernden Teil nicht mitbekommen. Sie öffnete ihre Augen und brauchte eine Moment um sich an das helle Licht zu gewöhnen.

„Hermione, du bist wieder wach. Endlich! Ich hab dir doch gesagt, du sollst vorsichtig sein. Und was machst du, klappst auf dem Flur einfach zusammen. Wäre Severus nicht da gewesen, hättest du dort noch Stunden liegen könne. Du könntest dich auch mal bedanken!"

Hermione wünschte sich am besten erst gar nicht die Augen aufgemacht zu haben. Sie hasste es, wenn David ihr immer solche Vorwürfe des Pflichtbewußtseins gegenüber dem Kind machte.

„Was für eine freundliche Begrüßung mein Schatz. Ja, ich freue mich auch, dass dir nichts ernstes passiert ist und du wieder aufgewacht bist. Danke der Nachfrage, wie es mir geht. Und ich hätte mich gern selber bei Professor Sn.., hä Severus bedankt, wenn du mir nicht das Wort abgeschnitten hättest. Ich ... Ahh!"

Hermione griff sich erneut an die Seite. Mit verzerrtem Gesicht legte sie sich vorsichtig auf die Matratze zurück.

„Nicht aufregen, Hermione.", meldete sich jetzt Madam Pomfrey zu Wort. „David, bitte machen sie ihrer Freundin keine Vorwürfe. Hermione darf sich jetzt unter keinen Umständen aufregen. Deinem Kind geht es gut, Hermione. Aber dir nicht. Du hast einen äußerst instabilen Kreislauf, weil du deine ganzen Beschäftigungen aufgegeben hast, zu wenig an der Luft bist und dein Körper solche Ruhepausen einfach nicht von dir gewöhnt ist.

Was ich damit meine, ist, dass du viel Bewegung an der frischen Luft brauchst. Mindestens eine stunde am Tag solltest du nach draußen. Entweder geh nach Hogsmead um einzukaufen oder geh spazieren. Ein weiterer wichtiger Punkt ist jedoch, dass du nicht und das betone ich NICHT allein nach draußen gehst. Hast du mich verstanden, Hermione?

David hat Recht. Wäre Professor Snape nicht bei dir gewesen, hättest du noch wer weiß wie lange dort liegen können. Und mit ein Ohnmacht ist nicht zu spaßen."

„Dann muss ich ihnen wohl sehr dankbar sein, nicht wahr Severus?" Hermione lächelte dem groß gewachsenen Mann neben ihr zu.

„Ja das können sie, Hermione. Aber ich weiß auch nicht, ob ich es mit meinem Gewissen hätte vereinbaren können eine schwangere Frau vor mir liegen zu lassen."

Hermione hatte für eine kurzen Augenblick das Gefühl ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen gesehen zu haben. Es war aber wohl eher reine Einbildung, denn ein Lächeln von Professor Snape und dann noch an sie gerichtet... undenkbar!

„Ich habe aber schon gesagt, dass ich es zeitlich kaum schaffen werde mich den ganzen Tag nur mit dir zu beschäftigen. Ich meine, ich habe auch noch andere Pflichten und du kennst meinen Zeitplan." Man merkte förmlich, wie sich David der Aufgabe entziehen wollte.

Und ein weiteres Mal fragte sich Hermione, wie sie sich nur von einem manchmal so egoistischen Mann hatte schwängern lassen können.

„Das wird kein Problem sein.", warf Madam Pomfrey ein. „Ich werde mit Professor Dumbledore sprechen und wir werden einen Plan aufstellen, wer aus dem Kollegium sich mit Hermione wann eine Stunde draußen zu beschäftigen hat." Sie zwinkerte Hermione zu.

Dieser war es äußerst unangenehm solch eine Last für ihre Mitmenschen zu sein, aber sie wusste auch, dass es hier um ihr Kind ging und ihr da keine Scham zu groß gewesen wäre.

* * *

**so, und jetzt auf die Tast "Go" drücken. Danke ;-) ...**

am nächsten Freitag kommt ganz versprochen das nächste Kapitel...


	3. Eine Ausnahme

hallo ihr! ich hab mich ja sooooo über die vielen reviews gefreute und das motiviert natürlich.also, wie versprochen kommt hier das dritte cap. ich hoffe es gefällt euch. bin gerade dabei das fünfte cap zu schreiben und das ist ziemlich schwierig. bin gerade in einer "problemphase" mit meinem lieben severus... aber mehr verrat' ich nicht ;-)

also, viel viel spaß wünsch ich euch und immer dran denken **REVIEW SCHREIBEN!**

kissymouse: du hast mich durchschaut ;-) ne, david ist nicht umbedingt mein liebling, aber der sev um so mehr ... danke für den review!

skoyer: und hier kommt deine mahlzeit für diese woche :-) jaja, der sev wird sich bestimmt und herm und ihr baby kümmern, aber warts ab. vielleicht kommts ja auch ganz anders. hab da was in der planung ... danke und ich hoffe bis freitag

sweetchrisi: oh... du bist schwanger? das ist ja toll! herzlichen glückwunsch! ich liebe schwangere frauen, die haben so ne tolle ausstrahlung, oder net! ... ja, ich meine auch, dass der david mal was für seine herm tun sollte. naja, mal schauen was passiert... danke und bis freitag (alles gute für dein baby ;-)

dark-girl-leighanne: meine erste leserin.. .hi du! wo fährst du denn hin? naja, viel spaß und nett das du bescheid gesagt hast, sonst wäre ich auch irgendwie enttäuscht gewesen :-( aber dann freu dich schon auf die nächsten beiden caps. viel spaß und bis dann...

noel mckay: oh, du scheinst ja was gegen solche machos zu haben wie:-) schmunzel jaja, der david ist halt nicht son traummann. aber wer weiß ob das so bleibt ;-) freu mich über deinen review, danke!

mirija: klar wird das noch ne SSHG. was denn sonst! ;-) ich liebe dieses pairing über alles! schmacht freut mich dass du sev auch als den edelen ritter in rüstung siehst. ja, das ist schon ne toller ne? .. hoffe ich hör was von dir nächste woche, bis dann...

annkristin: oh... danke schön für das kompliment, das freut mich aber. jaja heute ist wieder freitag und natürlich kommt das nächste cap... die hermione hatte anscheinend mal für einen abend einen kleinen black out oder ne sehschwäche oder so ;-) keine ahnung, aber jeder macht doch mal nen fehler auch unsere herm. also, verzeih ihr :-) hoffe ich hör von dir nächst woche, danke für den review...

bis nächsten freitag, dann kommt cap 4 (mein lieblingscap im moment ... )

tschüssi, eure Sylvia

**Kapitel 3 – Die Ausnahme **

Eigentlich war heute ein wunderschöner Tag. Die Sonne schien am Himmel, es war angenehm warm und Hermione konnte ihre gute Laune kaum verbergen. Sie wartete schon einige Minuten auf David, der sie bei ihrem Spaziergang eigentlich begleiten wollte.

Die letze Nacht hatte sie äußerst schlecht geschlafen. Als sie David noch einmal besucht hatte um ihm zu sagen, dass sie erst einmal in ihrem Quartier übernachten würde, hatte er einen Wutanfall bekommen. Wie dreist Hermione doch wäre ihn vor seinen Kollegen so zu blamieren, hatte er sie gefragt und dabei mit seinem Arm das ganze Regal leer geräumt.

In solchen Situationen hatte sie manchmal Angst. Angst vor ihm um ihr Baby. David konnte manchmal so unberechenbar sein. Außerdem fand Hermione auch, dass er sehr egoistische Züge an sich hatte. Sie musste ihn heute morgen ganze 2 Stunden überreden bis er einwilligte sie zu begleiten. Das würde sie bestimmt nicht jeden Tag mit sich machen lassen.

Plötzlich spürte Hermione zwei Arme sie von hinten umarmen. „Entschuldige mein Schatz, dass ich dich hab warten lasse. Es wird auch nicht wieder vorkommen." David küsste zärtlich ihren Hals.

„Hhm .. das gefällt mir. Lass uns gehen, ja? Es ist schon elf Uhr." Hermione schmiegte sich an ihn und sie gingen Arm in Arm aus der großen Halle zum See hinunter.

Als sie am See angekommen waren, zog David sie an sich. Sie blieben eine Weile an der Stelle stehen bis er das Schweigen brach. „Hermione, meinst du das ist das richtige? Ich mein das mit dem Kind? Wir, eine richtig kleine Familie..."

Hermione was überrascht von der Frage. David redete nur selten über solche sensiblen Themen.

„Ja, ich glaube das wir Alles richtig machen. Wenn wir die Zeit zurückdrehen könnten, hätten wir mit unserem Kind noch etwas warten können. Aber ich weiß, dass ich mit dir alt werden möchte."

Sie zog seien Kopf zu sich heran und küsste ihn, zart und doch so intensiv. Nach einiger Zeit unterbrach er den Kuss, drückte sie ein paar Zentimeter von sich und ging plötzlich in die Knie.

„Hermione, ich möchte, dass du mich heiratest. Wir werden eine glückliche Familie und dazu gehört auch, dass du mein Frau wirst. Bitte, heirate mich!"

Hermione schwieg. Sie war so überrascht. Für einen Moment schlich sich der Gedanke in ihren Kopf, dass sie lieber einen Frage gehört hätte, als eine solche bestimmende Bitte.

Aber als David ihre linke Hand nahm und aus seiner Tasche einen silbernen schlichten Ring zog und ihn an ihre Hand steckte, hauchte sie ihm nur noch ein „ja" zu und zog ihn zu sich um ihn zu küssen.

Hermiones und Davids blieb nicht unbeobachtet. Am Bürofenster des Direktors standen Dumbledore und McGonagall. Sie hatten dem Schauspiel zugesehen. Ihre Mienen waren jedoch versteinert. Snape stand am Ende des Raumes im Schatten und starrte gegen die Wand.

„Er hat es also tatsächlich getan, ja?"

„Es scheint mir so, lieber Severus. Hermione und David sind jetzt endgültig verheiratet. Ich bin auch nicht gerade erfreut darüber. Aber es ist nicht unsere Aufgabe Hermione die Augen zu öffnen. Immerhin tut David auch Alles um seine zahlreichen Affären geheim zuhalten. Solange sie noch in London gewohnt hat und er hier, war das auch kein Problem." Professor Dumbledore ging vom Fenster weg und setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch.

„Ich glaube jedoch, dass Hermione es kaum verkraften würde, wenn sie ihren Mann einmal mit einer jungen Frau aus Hogsmead im Bett erwischen würde. Was wäre, wenn dies noch während ihrer Schwangerschaft passieren würde? Im schlimmsten Falle würde Hermione eine Frühgeburt haben und ihres und das Leben des Kindes wäre in großer Gefahr. Ich habe kein gutes Gefühl dabei, Albus."

Der Schulleiter und seine Stellvertretung hatten ihre Meinung geäußert. Nur Severus schwieg. Er starrte immer noch den selben Fleck an der Wand an und öffnete nur langsam seinen Mund.

„Ich kann einfach nicht verstehen, was sie an ihm findet. Als sie gestern Abend in meinen Armen zusammengebrochen ist, wäre ich als ihr Mann vor Angst um sie gestorben. Und was machte unser Herr Professor. Das Erste, was er Hermione an den Kopf wirft als sie aufgewacht war, war, dass sie doch hätte aufpassen müssen. Ich hätte ihn an die Wand werfen können."

„Ich weiß, was sie meinen, Severus. Auch ich habe kein gutes Gefühl dabei. Aber wir sollten uns nicht in die Beziehung der beiden jungen Leute einmischen. Mich wundert es sowieso, dass eine so kluge und emanzipierte Frau wie Hermione noch keinen Verdacht geschöpft hat. Der Zeitpunkt wird kommen an dem sie es erfahren wird und das wichtigste ist, dass wir ihr dann beistehen werden. Das ist die Hauptsache, sehen sie das auch so, Severus?"

„Ja natürlich, Hermione wird zu mir gelaufen kommen und sich an meiner Schulter ausweinen. Bei ihrem ehemaligem verhaßten Tränkemeister wird sie sich wohl fühlen.

Albus, hören sie auf mich immer in ihren Gefühlskram hineinzuziehen. Es ist schon schlimm genug, dass sie mich heute hier gerufen haben. Ich möchte nicht wissen, wie sie die Sache mit dem Heiratsantrag herausgefunden haben."

„Sie sind aber auch eine harte Nuss, Severus. Aber ich werde sie schon weich kriegen. Sie werden mich nicht so schnell dazu kriegen die weiße Flagge herauszuholen.

Gut, aber ich denke auch, dass wir jetzt zum Mittagessen gehen sollten."

Hermiones Augen waren mit Tränen gefüllt als sie sich aus der Umarmung trennte. Sie konnte es gar nicht glauben, dass sie sich gerade tatsächlich verlobt hatte.

„Ich liebe dich, David. Ich hätte mir keinen besseren Vater für mein Kind aussuchen können."

„Ich weiß." Er lächelte selbstsicher. „Ich bin so froh, dass wir bald eine wirkliche Familie sein werden. Du machst mich so glücklich.

Oh, es ist halb eins. Lass uns zum Essen gehen und die Neuigkeiten verkünden."

Er nahm ihre Hand und sie gingen dem Schloss entgegen.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„Minerva wären sie so freundlich und würden mir sie Sauce reichen." „Aber natürlich Hermione. Bitte sehr! Was haben sie eigentlich unten am See gemacht? Albus und ich haben sie zufällig vom Fenster aus gesehen und waren höchst erstaunt, als wir sie, David, vor Hermione knien sahen. Darf man das richtig interpretieren?"

Bevor Hermione antworten konnte, hatte sie David schon seine Hand auf ihre gelegt und sie so zum Schweigen gebracht und antwortete:

„Ja, Hermione und ich haben uns soeben verlobt. Wir werden nach der Geburt unseres Kindes heiraten."

David erzählte dies sehr stolz mit gehobenem Kopf und einer Menge Arroganz. Hermione mochte es nicht bevormundet zu werden und schaute ihren Verlobten etwas böse an.

„Und wie finden sie das, Hermione? Kommen sie sich nicht doch etwas überrumpelt vor?", der Direktor versuchte Hermiones Meinung ausfindig zu machen. Würde er genug Zweifel bei ihr sehen, würde es sein Gewissen zulassen ihr von Davids „Nebenbeschäftigungen" zu erzählen.

„Ja.. ich bin... doch... ich bin schon etwas überrascht. Aber eher positiv. Ich finde David und ich sollten durch unsere Heirat unser Versprechen der Treue und Zusammengehörigkeit stärken. So weiß jeder, wo er hingehört."

Severus hatte das Ganze mit skeptischen Blicken verfolgt. Hermione musste Tomaten auf den Augen haben um so einen Mann zu heiraten. Und Albus und Minerva ließen diese junge Frau auch noch in ihr Verderben laufen. Wieso hielt denn niemand dieses Debakel auf? Er wollte bestimmt nicht den Mann zur Rettung der naiven Frauen spielen. Trotzdem konnte und wollte er sich einen Kommentar nicht verkneifen.

„Was hält denn Monika davon, David? Hat es Sabine auch schon erfahren?"

Schweigen. - Minerva und Albus sahen sich mit offenem Mund an. Was hatte Severus getan? Konnte er sich denn nicht einmal zusammenreißen?

Hermione im Gegensatz dazu setzte ihre Tasse ab und zog die Augenbraue hoch.

„Entschuldigung, was bitte haben sie gesagt, Severus? Ich habe sie akustisch nicht verstanden."

„Eh ... Severus hat gefragt, ob wir schon eine geeignete Kirche für die Hochzeit wüssten." David stotterte diese Sätze hinunter. Sein Gesicht war leichenblaß.

„Nein, leider noch nicht. Ich dachte an eine kleine Kapelle im ..."

„Hermione, es tut mir Leid. Aber ihr Mann hat mich nicht richtig verstanden. Ich fragte, ob Monika schon.."

„Severus", Albus war aufgestanden, „ich muss ihre Unterhaltung leider unterbrechen. Könnte ich sie wohl einen Moment sprechen? Kommen sie bitte!"

Hermione war leicht verwirrt. Irgendwas musste sie doch falsch verstanden haben. Warum sagte denn niemand etwas?

„David, darf ich ihnen ihre Verlobte den heutigen Nachmittag einmal entführen? Wie sie wissen, kommen morgen die Schüler aus den Herbstferien zurück und ich würde meinen letzen freien Nachmittag gerne mit Hermione verbringen."

David nickte nur. Er stand auf und verschwand in Richtung seines Quartiers. Minerva hingegen, bat Hermione mitzukommen.

Die Hauslehrerin schwieg den ganzen weg über. Sie hatte einen Entschluß gefasst: Severus hatte Recht. Man durfte Hermione nicht so ins offene Messer laufen lassen.

Was Minerva jedoch fast noch mehr beschäftigte, war die Tatsache, dass sich Severus doch sonst nie in solche„Gefühlsduseleien" einmischte. Aber Hermione schien eine Ausnahmen zu sein.

Der alten Frau huschte ein vielsagendes Lächeln über die Lippen.

* * *

und jetzt, schön auf den linken button drücken ;-) danke schön- bis nächste woche ... 


	4. Tränen

Hallo ;-) Ich hätte heute fast vergessen hochzuladen scherz! Nein, wie könnte ich meine Fanfiction vergessen. Ich hab schon 7 Kapitel fertig ... Aber manchmal hab ich immer bedenken, dass ich, wenn ich die Caps schon fertig habe, gar nicht auf eure Wünsche/Aussagen eingehen kann. Hoffe ihr seit mir nicht böse...

Also, viel Spaß beim Lesen. Heute kommt mal etwas Berührung ins Spiel ... ;-)

Skoyer: ich denke die liebe Hermione wird gar nicht so evil grins reagieren. aber schön, dass du auf ihrer Siete stehst ... Danke fürs Review und viel Spaß!

Knuddelmuff: der Sev ist süß, wenn er sich so lieb um jemanden kümmert, ne! ja, da hast du Recht. hoffe du liest weiter:-) ...

SweetChrisi: hoffe du hattest auch schöne ostertage und hast ordentlich viel kuchen/eier, was auch immer gegessen :-) yea, es ist schon eine woche (von den geschätzten dreien) um und dann bist du deine übelkeit los! hoffe die fic längt dich ein bisschen ab und dir gehts dann besser... alles liebe, ;-) ...

July85: oh, meine liebe BETA! alle mal herhören, das siebte Kapitel trägt den Namen Julia und ist _dieser_ Julia hier gewitmet. vielen lieben Danke und mit dem siebten cap könnte noch was dauern :-) hab momentan net so viel zeit. hdl bussi

Kissymouse: hoffe du hattest auch schöne ostern. jaja, dem sev scheint hermione doch ganz schön wichtig zu sein. aber du weißt ja erst die hälfte ;-) da ist nämlich ein 'secret', das der liebe sev mit sich rumschleppt. viel spaß beim lesen ...

FaFa: ja, den albus lass ich nicht so agieren. aber das liegt nicht nur daran, dass es sonst langweilig wäre lol. ich bin im allgemeinen kein dumbledore fan. so überhaupt nicht. und desshalb wird seine vaterrolle auch die minerva übernehmen. hermione hat sich so wie so schon immer mehr zu ihr hingezogen gefühlt, oder nicht! naja, viel spaß beim lesen und dake fürs review!

annkristin: danke für den tip mit der schokolade, hift klasse LOL. für david gibts eigentlich keine geheimnisse mehr, aber für dich als leser ;-) lass dich überraschen ... herminone ist schon etwas naiv, ja. aber glaubst du, wenn dir jemand sowas sagen würde, würdest du alles stehen lassen und die scheidung einreichen? hermione ist halt ein sonnenkind und trägt noch hoffnung in sich hach, wie poetisch ;-) hoffe die story gefällt dir. danke für den review und viel spaß ...

Noel McKey: hey, du scheinst ja ne wut zu haben auf solche männer :-) hast aber auch recht. david (und alle anderen auch) ist halt ein 'grunzgrunz' (wollen ja keinen beleidigen...) aber glaub mal, ich seh herm als eine ganz clevere frau, die tut schon das richtige hoffe ich ;-) hoffe dir gefällts. danke für die kritik und viel spaß beim lesen ...

Chaneira: ich hoffe ich werde dich dann zu einem HG/SS-Fan machen :-) ich liebe die beiden einfach über alles. hoffe man liest es raus. freu mich über deinen review, danke. viel spaß bei diesem cap...

honeyflower: das mit dem nudelholz könnte ich versuchen noch spontan einzubauen (oder denk es dir einfach dazu :) verdient hätte david es ja. hoffe dir gefällt die story. alles liebe und viel spaß beim lesen ...

so, und zum schluss, ganz am ende der seite den **Review **nicht vergessen. hab mich so tierisch gefreut über die viele kritik. hoffe ich enttäusche euch auch dieses mal nicht...

Kapitel 4 – Tränen

Hermione hastete gerade den Flur entlang. Vor ihr ihre ehemalige Hauslehrerin, die sie sehr verwirrte. Was war denn nur am Tisch passiert, dass Albus auf einmal Severus vom Tisch zerrt und Minerva sie in ihrem Büro sprechen will.

Die ältere Frau nannte das Passwort, trat in ihr Quartier ein und bot Hermione einen Platz auf dem Sofa an. Sie selber setze sich gegenüber auf einen Sessel. Minerva zauberte ein Tablett mit zwei Tassen Tee herbei, einen dampfende Teekanne und einen Teller mit Keksen.

„Hermione, ich muss mit ihnen, ach lassen wir doch bitte das ewige sie weg, ja!" Hermione nickte nur. Sie war so gespannt darauf, was den so dringend besprochen werden musste.

„Also, ich denke wir sollten uns einmal über deine Zukunft unterhalten." Minerva wusste nicht recht, wie sie es der schwangeren Frau beibringen sollte. Sie wusste nur, dass es nicht so grob sein sollte, wie es Severus vorhatte.

Während dessen schwirrten in Hermiones Kopf jede Menge Gedanken und Vermutungen. Sie musste am Tisch irgend etwas wichtiges überhört haben. Severus Worte mussten der Grund der ganzen Aufruhe sein.

„Wie stellt du dir das Leben mit Ehemann und Kind so vor? Ich meine, eine Familie, Beruf und deine Freunde unter einen Hut zubringen ist nicht einfach. Darüber musst du dir im klaren sein."

„Ja, ich weiß. Aber diese Gedanken hab ich vor 5 Monaten schon alle einmal durchlebt. Ich weiß, dass es hart wird, aber ich hab doch eine tolle Unterstützung, euch und David."

„Gut das du es ansprichst, Hermione. David. Wie stellst du dir einen Ehe mit ihm vor? Dieser Schritt ist sehr groß und gewagt. Das weißt du, nicht war?"

„Minerva, was ist los? Hab ich irgendwas verpasst? Ich meine ihr seid alle so komisch..."

„Wir machen uns einfach nur Sorgen! Das ist doch verständlich. Zwei jung Menschen planen ein ganzen Leben gemeinsam zu verbringen und dabei kennen sie sich erst seit knapp einem Jahr. Hermione, überlege dir gut, was du tust! Ich bin der Meinung, dass sich das Ganze selbständig macht. Ihr solltet euch noch mehr Zeit lassen."

Hermione wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Einige Momente schwieg sie, aber dann entschied sie sich, direkt zu fragen.

„Ich finde eure Sorge ehrt euch, aber was hast du gegen die Davids und meine Ehe. Ich spüre doch, dass du nur darauf hinaus bist. Was habt ihr denn dagegen? Wir lieben uns, wir werden bald ein Kind haben und Alles ist perfekt."

„Nein, Hermione. Es tut mir so leid. Ich kann es dir nicht sagen, aber es gibt Gründe, die Albus und ich kennen, denen du Glauben schenken solltest. Bitte heirate ihn nicht. Er ist einfach nicht der Richtige. Ihr passt nicht zusammen, ihr habt einfach andere Schwerpunkte."

„Und was ist mit dem Kind?", das Gesicht der jungen Frau bekam einen roten Hauch. Hermione wurde wütend. Sie ließ sich doch nicht verbieten aus ihr verschwiegenen Gründen den Mann, den sie liebte zu heiraten. „David und ich bekommen ein Kind. Da ist einen Ehe genau das Richtige. Außerdem habt ihr gar kein Recht zu behaupten, dass wir uns nicht lieben und nicht zusammen passen. Entschuldige mich, aber ich denke ich werde gehen. Ich hab einfach nicht die Kraft und Lust dazu mich hier so zu rechtfertigen."

Hermione war aufgestanden und ging gerade zur Tür, als diese geöffnet wurde und Professor Dumbledore und Professor Snape eintraten.

„Sie wollen gehen? Ich dachte sie würden es bevorzugen mit uns noch etwas über die Situation zu reden."

„Nein, ich denke nicht das ich mein Leben und meine Zukunft nur mit ihrer Einverständniserklärung planen darf. Auf Wiedersehen, Professor. " Sie drehte sich um, öffnete die Tür und...

„ Er geht ihnen fremd, Hermione."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

David war wütend in sein Büro geflüchtet. Wie konnte man nur so dreist sein und sich so in sein Leben einmischen? Von Anfang an hatte er weder den Direktor noch einen anderen Kollegen wirklich gemocht. Aber wenigstens hatte er hier seine Ruhe. Aber jetzt, wo Hermione da war, sollte sich nicht sein ganzen Leben ändern.

Schlimm genug, dass sein Leben sich durch das ungeplante Kind veränderte. Aber eine Abtreibung war für seine Eltern nie in Frage gekommen. Als er es ihnen erzähl hatte, machten sie ihm sofort klar, dass er diese Frau heiraten werde. Und immerhin würde Hermione irgendwann auch einen Menge Geld nach Hause bringen. Er war mit Kindern sowieso nicht sehr geschickt und so konnte er sich getrost seinem „Hobby" hingeben. Immerhin war seine Verlobte mit Blindheit und Naivität geschlagen.

Sie hatte es nie bemerkt, dass er gar kein Skat spielen konnte und dem entsprechend ach nicht die Abende mit seinem Skatbrüdern verbrachte. Vielleicht hatte sie es auch gemerkt, aber sie schien es nicht war haben zu wollen. Besser für sie, dachte er mit einem schrägen Lachen im Gesicht.

Würden diese arroganten Kollegen es jetzt jedoch wagen, seiner Freundin ins Gewissen zu reden, würden sie schnell zu merken bekommen, dass das nicht das Beste für Hermione war. Diese Snape hatte es auf ihn abgesehen. Er verabscheute ihn vom ersten Augenblick an. Mit seiner imposanten Erscheinung meinte er der Herr im Haus zu sein, dabei konnte er sich nicht einmal mehr eine Frau angeln. Lieber verkroch er sich in seien Kerkern. Schwächling.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Sie erstarrte.

Ihre Hand bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter.

In ihren Augen sah man blankes Entsetzen – Entsetzen mit Tränen gemischt.

Sie strömten aus ihren Augen.

Ihr Atem war flach und unregelmäßig...

Sie hörte eine tiefe Stimme, könnte aber die Worte nicht verstehen.

Hermione drehte ihren Kopf zu Minerva, schaute ihr in die Augen und formte mit ihren Lippen die Frage „Stimmt das?"

Die Professorin konnte nichts tun außer nicken. Sie kam auf sie zu versuchte sie zu umarmen, doch Hermione drückte sie weg.

„Woher wollt ihr das wissen? Das ist nur ein schlechter Trick, weil ihr irgendwas gegen diese Beziehung habt. Ich glaube euch nicht. Er würde so etwas niemals tun!" Ihr e Stimme war hysterisch geworden. Und sie schaute die Drei mit funkelnden Augen an.

„Ich wünschte es wäre so, Hermione. Aber David bekommt oft Besuch von Frauen, wenn du in London am studieren bist."

Ihre Knie sackten zusammen und sie spürte nur, wie zwei Hände sie auffingen und sie an sich zogen. Sie ließ sich schluchzend in die Umarmung fallen und weinte. Jede einzelne Träne mit Wut und Verzweiflung gefüllt. Ihr Kopf schien zu explodieren vor Problemen, die sich in ihm bildeten.

Albus schaute Minerva unauffällig an und in ihrem Gesicht konnte er das Lesen, was er gerade dachte: Seit wann tröstet Severus verstörte Frauen? Er stand da mit Hermione im Arm, hatte seinen Kopf auf ihr Haar gelegt und strich ihr mit der Hand sanft über den Kopf während er ihr beruhigende Worte ins Ohr flüsterte. Noch nie hatte der Schulleiter seien Zaubertränkemeister in einer gewillten Umarmung gesehen.

„Hermione, beruhigen sie sich. Es tut mir leid, aber sie mussten es erfahren. Pscht ..." Severus strich ihr über ihre braunen Locken. Sein Bauch war voll Wut auf diesen Mistkerl, der ihr das antat. Er konnte diese Frau einfach nicht leiden sehn. Sie hatte es einfach nicht verdient, dass jemand sie wie ein Stück Dreck behandelte.

Er blickte wütend zu Minerva und Albus, weil diese anscheinend nichts taten um Hermione zu beruhigen. Er machte den Beiden klar, dass sie das Sofa räumen sollten, weil er Hermione dort hinlegen wollte. Sie war völlig fertig und er wollte nicht das sie noch einmal umkippte.

„Hermione, sie müssen sich setzen. Legen sie sich auf die Couch oder sie kippen mir noch einmal um." Vorsichtig ließ er sie hinunter, doch sie wollt nicht aus der schützenden Umarmung. Als Severus Anstalten machte sie von sich zu drücken, damit sie sich auf dem Sofa ausruhen konnte, verkrampfte sich Hermione.

„Nein, bitte nicht! Ich möchte nicht allein sein. Bitte!"

Also setzte sich Severus neben sie. Albus und Minerva signalisierten Severus, dass sie gehen würden um einen Schlaftrank für Hermione zu holen.

Als Albus die Tür hinter sich schloss und eine verstörte Hermione in den Armen Severus hinter sich ließ, musste er erst einmal durchatmen.

„Sie tut mir so leid, Minerva. Aber es ist besser. Ich bin mir sicher." Diese nickte nur.

Als sie nach ein paar Minuten mit einem Schlaftrank von der Krankenstation wieder zurück kamen und leise die Tür öffneten, musste Minerva überrascht lächeln.

Hermione lag lang auf der Couch, ihren Kopf in Severus Schoß gebettet und schlief. Hätten nicht einzelne Schluchzer ihr friedliches Bild gestört, würde man meinen, ihr ginge es gut.

Severus hatte seine Hand auf ihrem Arm und streichelte sie sanft und beruhigend. Er blickte seine Kollegin etwas mürrisch an. Scheinbar mochte er es nicht so gesehen zu werden. Er nickte ihr zu sie solle gehen und Minerva schaute noch einmal traurig die zitternde Hermione an.

Was hatte man ihr angetan?

* * *

so und jetzt ein paar liebe sätze, danke... bis nächsten freitag! ;-) 


	5. Eingeständnisse

hallo! tut mir leid, dass ich heute schon wieder erst so spät hochladen könnte, aber es ist einfach zu viel zu tun ... ;-)

erstmal danke an meine treuen reviewer. und ich möchte euch ja auch nicht weiter volllabern, also geht's jetzt weiter.

annkristin: schon wieder so spät, tut mir leid schnief hoffe du kannst mir verzeihen. naja, mit dem ärger werden wir ja noch sehn ;-) ... und den rest wirst du ja jetzt lesen können... also danke und schon weiter review schreiben. das muntert mich auf:)

dee082: du bist anscheinend auch so begeisterter severus fan wie ich :) jaja, der wird uns schon noch 'aufklären'... danke fürs review und ich hoffe du liest weiter...

SweetChrisi: das freut mich, dass ich dich ablenken konnte (aber natürlich nicht das mit der übelkeit :-) hast du eigentlich schon mutterschaftsurlaub? ich meine, wenn du so lange schlafen musst und so? naja, mit david werden wir ja sehn wie der so drauf ist. ich kann's dir nicht sagen... danke fürs review und alles gute :)

Knuddelmuff: ne, tut mir leid. mit mittwoch hast du keine chance. ich bin momentan sowieso im schulstress und bin froh wenn ich es so hinbekommen. aber es freut mich doch das du so begeistert bist. snape/lupin? hab ich auch mal gelesen, aber ich steh eindeutig nicht auf slash. nur in der GP13 version und da gibts net so viele. und die tollen liebesscenen mit den beiden tu ich mir nicht an :) hab nichts dagegen, aber da bevorzuge ich herm/sev. das mit dem severus-syndrom kenne ich. hab mein ganzes zimmer voll mit ihm und meinen pc voll mit stories über ihn. er ist einfach----- wow! ich meine das kann man nicht in worte fassen. jaja, ich kenn das ;-) hoffe du liest weiter, dake für den review...

Ichbear: was ist denn das fürn name :) ist aber ganz witzig... schön wenns dir gefällt...

Kissymouse: ich hoffe ich interpretiere deine fragen als interessiert und erfreut über die story richtig :) ! jaja, da ist noch so einiges zu klären. aber es ist halt nicht immer alles so einfach... danke für den review und viel spaß beim lesen...

Dark-Girl-Leighanne: war's snowboarden gut? ich fahr auch unheimlich gerne. ich liebe es einfach... schön wenn meine story solche emotionen bei dir auslöst :) hoffe du ließt weiter und danke für den review...

Noel McKey: trösten kann der sev wirklich gut nicht:) schön wenns dir gefallen hat. also ich freu mich auf deinen nächsten review...

also, und jetzt gehts endlich los. immer schön dran denken **Review schreiben!**

und los geht's ...

Kapitel 5 – Eingeständnisse

... sie hatte so wunderschöne Augen. Wenn man hineinsah, konnte man nur Wärme, Offenheit und Freude erkennen. Das Haselnussbraun strahlte bei ihrem Lachen auf – und es war ein schönes Lachen. Es konnte jedes Herz erwärmen, dem Verzweifeltem Hoffnung schenken und dem Verängstigtem Zuversicht geben. Ihre Augen waren so wunderschön. Und jetzt- jetzt waren sie gefüllt mit Tränen. Die roten Äderchen zeichneten sich im Weiß ab.

„Severus, es tut mir so leid. Ich hätte nicht zu David gehen sollen. Du hattest Recht." Hermione hatte den Kopf gehoben und sah ihm in die Augen. „Severus, küss mich! Los, küss mich!"

Severus Augen weiteten sich. „Hermione, ich kann nicht... dein Mann... ich..." Doch schon hatte sie sich aufgesetzt und ihre Lippen auf seine gepresst.

Sie fühlte sich so gut an. Seine Hand umfasste ihren Hinterkopf und zog sie an sich hera...

„Severus! Wachen sie auf! Sie müssen in ihr Bett. Severus!"

Seine Augen öffneten sich langsam. Er hatte geträumt. Ein äußerst ungewöhnlicher Traum, dessen Inhalt er verdrängte. „Vergiß sie, Severus" sagte er sich.

„Severus, sie müssen aufstehen. Es ist mitten in der Nacht und sie sollten noch ein paar Stunden in ihrem Bett schlafen."

Hermione stand vor ihm und sah ihn mit gequollenen Augen an. Sie schien sich wieder beruhigt zu haben.

„Alles o.k. bei ihnen?" fragte er um sich von seinen Gedanken loszureißen. „Ja. Ich habe mich wieder eingekriegt." Sie schaute verlegen zu Boden. „Hermione, das braucht ihnen nicht peinlich zu sein. Es ist doch selbstverständlich, dass ich sie in solch einer Situation nicht allein lasse." Er versuchte sie leicht anzulächeln.

„Ich bringe sie jetzt in ihr Quartier und dann legen sie sich schlafen." Severus wollte gerade aufstehen, doch Hermione schaute ihn mit einem hektischen und verängstigtem Blick an. „Nein, ich ... Würden sie mich in Davids Appartement begleiten. Ich möchte noch jetzt in der Nacht meine Sachen holen, dann muss ich ihm morgen nicht begegnen. Ich weiß gar nicht wie ich mich ihm gegenüber verhalten soll. Ich weiß nur, dass ich diese Situation so lange wie möglich nach hinten verlegen möchte. Kommen sie mit? Bitte!"

Sie sagte das letzte Wort sehr flehend. Er hatte so unendlich viel Mitleid mit ihr. Ihr Stärke, ihre Intelligenz imponierten ihm sonst immer so. Aber gerade, jetzt in diesem Moment war von der emanzipierten Frau nur ein Häufchen Elend zu erblicken, Dank dieses Mannes – David. Severus hasste ihn so sehr für das, was er Hermione angetan hatte.

Er erinnerte sich noch so gut an ihre strahlendes Lächeln am Tisch als sie von der Verlobung erzählte. Sie schien so glücklich mit ihm zu sein. Aber jetzt hatte sie hinter seine Fassade geblickt und musste den bitteren Schmerz ertragen. Sie tat ihm so leid.

Er befreite sich aus seinem Selbstgespräch um sich daran zu erinnern, dass eine verweinte Hermione vor ihm sehnsüchtig auf einen Antwort wartete. „Natürlich. Ich kann sie verstehen. Außerdem dürfen sie ihren Koffer sowieso nicht allein tragen." Er lächelte sie aufmunternd an.

Hermione entging das nicht. Sein Lächeln gefiel ihr eigentlich sogar. Wäre sie nicht so mit ihren Gedanken um ihr Leid beschäftigt gewesen, hätte sie sich über diese nette Geste des Tränkemeisters gefreut. Doch statt dessen war sie nur erleichtert nicht allein diesen schweren Weg gehen zu müssen.

Sie gingen beide schweigend aus Minervas Wohnung. Diese hatte sich anscheinend eine Nacht bei Dumbledore einquartiert. Im Schloß war es dunkel, doch jede Fackel, an der sie vorbeigingen, entflammte und erlosch auch wieder, als sie sie passiert hatten. So verließen sie den ersten Stock und gingen die Treppen hinauf bis in den dritten Korridor.

Noch ein einigen Minuten konnte Severus die Zimmertür sehen. Sie waren sehr langsam gegangen, denn so gut schien es Hermione noch nicht zu gehen. Sie hatte eine schwere Last mit sich zu tragen und ihre Müdigkeit machte ihr zu schaffen. Severus war neben ihr hergegangen und manchmal spürte er Hermiones Hand an seinem Arm suchend und sie verschnaufte einen Moment. An der Tür angekommen, nuschelte sie das Passwort und ging hinein. Severus folgte ihr.

Sie holte nur das Nötigste: Zahnbürste, frische Wäsche, ein paar Kleider und ihre privaten Sachen. Es war nicht viel hier, denn das Meiste hatte sie in ihrem eigenen Quartier verstaut. Es war schwer für sie. Wenn sie sich vorstellte, dass der Mann, der sie angeblich so liebte ein paar Zimmer weiter gerade von einer anderen Frau träumte, bekam sie kaum Luft.

Als sie die Sachen Severus in die Hand gedrückt hatte, drehte sie sich noch einmal um und holte einen Zettel und einen Stift. Sie schrieb mit zitternder Hand etwas darauf und legte ihn mit auf den Küchentisch. Dann griff sie an ihre linke Hand, nahm den Verlobungsring ab und nickte Severus zur Tür.

Eine viertel Stunde später standen Hermione und Severus, der ihre Sachen in einer Reisetasche trug, wieder auf dem Korridor und machten sich auf den Weg zu Hermiones Appartement. Severus hatte beobachten können wie Hermione in Davids Wohnung immer wieder stumme Tränen die Wangen runter gelaufen waren. Er hätte sie am liebsten sofort wieder in die Arme geschlossen. Doch da musste sie jetzt durch und um so schneller sie aus der Wohnung waren um so besser war es für Hermione.

Sie gelangten in Hermiones Quartier an, wo Severus alle Sachen auf dem Sofa plazierte. Hermione war einmal mehr froh darüber, dass Albus ihr diese kleine Unterkunft angeboten hatte. Er ging wieder zu Hermione hinüber und schaute ihr in die Augen. „Kommen sie dann allein zurecht, oder soll ich noch etwas für sie tun? Was haben sie denn auf den Zettel in Davids Wohnung geschrieben, wenn ich fragen darf?"

„Dass ich ihn nie wieder sehen möchte... Nein, ich glaube ich komme jetzt ganz gut allein zurecht. Ich denke ich werde jetzt ins Bett gehen und erst morgen Alles verstauen. Ich brauche erst einmal meinen Schlaf." Sie blickte einen Moment wütend an die Wand. „Ich möchte ihn nie wieder sehn. Ich weiß gar nicht wie ich das aushalten soll, hier mit ihm zusammen leben zu müssen... Wie konnte er mir das nur antun!" Hermione sackte in sich zusammen und ließ sich auf die Couch fallen. Ihre Tränen benetzten ihre Bluse und es schüttelte sie.

Severus konnte diesen Anblick nicht ertragen. Er setzte sich neben sie und schloß sie erneut in eine schützende Umarmung. Er wartete bis ihre Körper sich wieder beruhigt hatte und sie selbst sich von ihm löste. Er stand auf und wusste, dass es jetzt Zeit war für ihn zu gehen.

„Gut dann legen sie sich jetzt hin. Ich finde schon hinaus. Schlafen sie gut Hermione. Ich hoffe ich sehe sie morgen beim Frühstück. Sie wissen, dass sei sich jetzt nicht hängen lassen dürfen. Allein schon wegen des Kindes. Guten Nacht."

Er ging zur Tür hinüber und hatte schon die Klinge hinunter gedrückt, als eine Hand an seiner Schulter ihn aufhielt. Er drehte sich um und schaute Hermione an, die scheu ihre Hand zurückzog.

„Danke, Severus..."

Er wollte nicht antworten. Ein Kloß im Hals ließ ihn schweigen. Er nickte ihr einfach nur zu und drehte sich wieder um. Er öffnete die Tür, ging auf den Flur und schloß sie leise hinter sich.

Dann sackte er ruckartig auf den Boden, mit dem Rücken an der kalten Steinmauer. Seinen Kopf in die Hände gedrückt, spürte er wie sich das Gefühl von Verzweiflung und Trauer in seinem Bau ausbreitete.

Er konnte es nicht leugnen. Er verehrte diese Frau.

Man konnte es nicht anders nennen. Schon damals, als sie noch seine Schülerin war, hatte er sie immer geschätzt und dieses Gefühl der Bewunderung war mit ihr am Tag ihrer Ankunft wieder in seinem Bauch erschienen. Sie erinnerte ihn ein wenig an jemanden. Doch sie so leiden zu sehen, brach ihm das Herz.

Natürlich. Wer hatte erwartete, dass der dunkle Tränkemeister ein Herz hatte. Doch auch Severus hatte Menschen um sich herum um die er sich sorgte – und Hermione gehörte definitiv dazu.

An ihrem letzten Schultag, abends bei der Abschiedsfeier hatte er es gemerkt. Er hatte sie so lange angestarrt bis Albus ihn fragte, ob Alles in Ordnung sei. Damals hatte er für einen kleinen Moment die Illusion, die Idee gehabt sie zum Tanz aufzufordern und ihr so seine Anerkennung zu zeigen... Und vielleicht auch um sie näher bei sich zu haben. Doch er, der Verlierer in Person, hatte es nicht geschafft über seinen Schatten zu springen und eine so junge und hübsche Frau zum Tanz aufzufordern. Er verabscheute sich dafür.

Manchmal hatte er Angst, aus der Bewunderung könne mehr werden. Nein, er hatte nicht Angst, sondern er wusste, dass es so war. Er konnte es nicht ändern, aber sie zog ihn magisch an. Sie verzauberte ihn und ließ ihn nicht mehr aus ihrem Bann.

Wie gern hätte er sie die ganze Nacht in seinen Armen liegen gehabt auch wenn er sie nur trösten durfte. Aber statt dessen saß er nun hier wie ein nasser Sack und versank im Selbstmitleid.

Wie schlecht er doch war. Er hätte sich schon vor Jahren damit abfinden sollen, dass er einfach nicht liebenswert war. Er konnte höchstens als Trostpflaster dienen, so wie heute Abend. Aber dies ließ ihn nicht wütend werden, denn er war froh einer Person, die ihm eigentlich viel bedeutete, helfen zu können. Morgen würde Alles vergessen sein und Hermione würde sich um ihre Probleme kümmern. Sie würde ihm gegenüber wieder freundlich sein und doch zurückhaltend und unpersönlich. Er konnte sich einfach nicht einreden, dass er zu ihr so etwas wie einen Freundschaft aufbauen könnte.

Severus raffte sich wieder auf, ging mit zügigen Schritten in Richtung Kerker und war auch schon bald in seinem düsteren Quartier angekommen. Er würde morgen duschen, heute nacht war er einfach zu müde. So ging er in sein Schlafzimmer und ließ sich ohne sich umgezogen zu haben, erschöpft auf das Bette fallen.

* * *

einmal kurz die meinung sagen... danke :) 


	6. Approche

hallo :) heut' ist wieder freitag. und dazu noch ein ganz netter. war heute nämlich nicht so schlimm in der schule etc. hab mich natürlich wieder mal sehr über die lieben reviews gefreut.

bei diesem kapitel hab ich mich das erste mal gefragt, ob ich es rating R oder wie das jetzt neu heißt setzen soll, aber ich werd's erst nächstes kapitel tun. also, es wird **gewalt** mit ins spiel kommen, die für sensible leute vielleicht nicht so angenehm ist. hoffe ihr lest es totzdem weiter...

Dark-Girl-Leighanne: das ist sehr schlimm für mich es einzugestehen, aber ... Ja, es ist kürzer schnief :) naja, manchmal werden sie halt länger manchmal kürzer, aber ich achte immer darauf, dass es so 1200 bis 2000 worte sind. das ist doch ok, oder nciht? schön dass es dir so gefallen hat, beneide dich ums snowboarden... knuddel dich :)

honeyflower: ich werd's ihm mitteilen, aber das wird dir nicht viel nutzen, weil er nämlich mir gehört :) tja, zu spät ! scherz, nicht bös' gemeint... ich lei ihn dir mal gerne aus :) danke für dein review und viel spaß noch beim lesen...

SweetChristi: schon dass ich zu deiner unterhaltung beitrage :) naja, ich hab ein bisschen bedenken bei diesem cap ob es dir gefallen wird. also, ich muss es dir sagen, vielleicht wirst du etwas geschockt sein von der letzten szene und ich möchte dass du weißt dass das für mich nur die story ist und ich das niemals einer schwangeren frau wünschen würde. bitte nicht böse sein oder aufregen oder so, ja? ich mag dich doch schon so :) trotzdem viel spaß beim lesen ...

annkristin: schokolade? immer doch! danke :) die hermione ist ja nicht auf den kopf gefallen, die wird schon das richtige machen. danke für den lieben review & viel spaß beim lesen...

Noel McKey: das ist aber ein ganz lieber review, danke :) scheinst die story ja echt zu mögen, das freut mich. wenn ich dir jetzt auf alle aussagen und fragen antworten würde, wüsstest du ja schon alles - desshalb halt ich mich zurück. ich hoffe du findest schon ok dass ich sev mit solchen selbstzweifeln darstelle. ich meine, ich weiß auch,dass er der liebenswerteste mensch hier ist :) aber ich schätz ihn nunmal so ein und nur so passt er auch in die story. trotzdem schön das es dir gefällt. viel spaß beim lesen...

dee 082: sorry, aber ich bin nicht bestechlich butterbier wieder zurück schieb :) aber guter versuch... wir werden mal sehn, wie wir hermione rächen... da denk ich mir schon was nettes aus :) danke fürs reviewn & viel spaß beim lesen...

Kissymouse: mal schaun wie sich das so mit sev und herm entwickelt. freu mich über deinen review und viel spaß beim lesen...

Kapitel 6 – Approche

Eigentlich war es ein schöner Morgen. Die Sonne schien und ein paar Blätter die der Wind schon von den Bäumen gerissen hatte, lagen verstreute auf dem Boden. Hermione konnte auf dem Bett liegend aus dem Fenster schauen und Vögeln am Himmel zuschauen. Wenn sie die Vögel sah, beneidete sie diese für ihre Freiheit. Sie hatten keine Probleme mit ihren Partnern, denn Vögel suchten nur einmal einen Partner mit dem sie dann ihr ganzen Leben verbringen würden.

Sie drehte sich wieder um und schaute auf den Wecker auf ihrem Nachttisch. Es war bereites 2 Uhr nachmittags. Sie hatte sehr lange geschlafen, was ihrem Kopf anscheinend nicht viel weiter geholfen hatte, denn sie wurde von höllischen Schmerzen geplagt. Trotz der Wärme draußen und ihrer dicken Daunendecke hatte Hermione eine Gänsehaut und so mummelte sie sich in die Decke ein und vergrub auch ihre Arme unter dieser.

Ihre Hand fühlte über ihren dicken Bauch und sie musste die Tränen unterdrücken. Ihr Baby war auch wach, sie konnte es spüren. Sie liebte es über alles und nun würde sie es allein aufziehen müssen. Vielleicht würde sie es dann gar nicht mehr schaffen zu arbeiten und Albus würde sie wieder fortschicken müssen. Wo würde sie dann wohnen?

In ihrem Kopf häuften sich die Probleme. Doch sie entschied sich diese systematisch durch zu arbeiten und damit anzufangen, dass sie jetzt erst einmal duschen gehen würde, etwas essen und sich dann anziehen würde. Danach würde sie zu Madam Pomfrey gehen um sich etwas gegen ihre Kopfschmerzen geben zu lassen, dann würde sie mit Albus wegen ihrer Stelle reden und als letztes wollte sie noch einmal zu Severus um sich für gestern Abend zu bedanken.

Ihr war es fast ein bisschen peinlich, dass sie sich ihrem eigentlich völlig fremden ehemaligem Professor so gezeigt hatte. Zumal es für ihn eine Qual gewesen sein musste, da er menschliche Nähe nie sehr geschätzt hatte.

Hermione stand auf, ging ins Bad, zog sich an und machte sich zwei Brötchen fertig. Sie war wieder einmal froh über die separate Küche in ihrer Wohnung. Danach packte sie noch schnell ihre Sachen aus der Reisetasche weg und verließ ihr Quartier.

Sie machte sich auf den Weg in Richtung Krankenflügel. Als sie an der Tür klopfte, machte ihr der Schulleiter auf. „Ah, guten Tag Hermione. Wie geht es dir? Wir dachten uns du würdest lieber ausschlafen und haben uns desshalb nicht gemeldet. Alles o.k.?"

„Ja. Es geht mir relativ gut. Ich habe nur schreckliche Kopfschmerzen und bin gekommen um nach einem Kopfschmerzmittel zu fragen. Haben sie David heute schon gesehen?"

Madam Pomfrey ging zu ihrem Schrank, holte eine Phiole heraus und gab sie Hermione. Diese setzte sie an die Lippen ohne auch nur auf das Etikett zu schauen. Sie trank sie mit einem Schluck aus. Dann gab sie die Phiole an Madam Pomfrey zurück und sah den Direktor fragend an.

„Nein, ich habe David heute noch nicht gesehen. Er war nicht beim Frühstück und auch nicht beim Mittag. Heute sind die Schüler wiedergekommen und wenn er heute abend nicht zum Festmahl kommt, werde ich ihn besuchen. Schließlich muss er morgen unterrichten."

Hermione nickte. „Albus, ich muss mit ihnen noch sprechen. Setzen sie sich einen Moment." Sie zeigte auf die beiden Stühle am Fenster. Sie setzen sich und Hermione überlegte, wie sie anfangen sollte.

„Ich habe mich gestern von David getrennt und ich möchte ihn unter keinen Umständen noch einmal sehen. Ich werde mein Kind also allein aufziehen. Ich habe keine Angst davor. Ich glaube nur, dass es mir dann für längere Zeit nicht möglich sein wird zu unterrichten und zu arbeiten. Das heißt ich habe auch eigentlich keinen Grund hier zu wohnen und..."

„Hermione, sie wollen doch nicht andeuten, dass ich sie aus dem Schloss werfen werde nur weil sie hier nicht als Lehrerin arbeiten? Das kränkt mich ja schon fast. Was denken sie denn? Sie sind hier immer herzlich willkommen. Sie können so lange hier wohnen wie sie möchten. Ich kann ihnen nur nicht den Gefallen tun und David kündigen. Das tut mir leid."

„Nein, das verlange ich auch gar nicht. Ich bin schon erleichtert genug, dass ich mir um die Wohnung keine Sorgen machen muss. Ich danke dir, Albus."

„Das ist doch selbstverständlich. Und dann kommt hier auch endlich mal wieder Leben ins Schloss. Ich denke wir können sie mit dem Baby unterstützen. Ich liebe kleine Kinder. Da werden sie mich nicht mehr los." Sie lächelte ihn an.

Ein wenig erleichtert war sie schon, obwohl sie jetzt überlegte, dass sie sich eigentlich nicht wirklich Gedanken hätte machen müssen. Sie redete mit Albus noch ein paar Minuten über belanglose Sachen wie das Wetter, entschuldigte sich aber auch kurz darauf, weil sie noch einen Besuch vor sich hatte.

Auf dem Weg in den Kerker überkam sie ein komisches Gefühl. Sie war nicht wirklich wütend auf David. Es war eine Art Erleichterung aus einem guten Grund von ihm befreit zu sein. Er war schon manchmal unmöglich gewesen. Sie würde ohne ihn auch gut auskommen. Sie war sich sicher. Er war einfach nur ein Arschloch - mehr nicht.

Sie würde mit ihrem Kind in Hogwarts leben bis sie wieder arbeiten konnte und dann nach London ziehen, wo sie David nicht mehr sehen musste. Auch wenn sie ihm hier noch begegnen würde, was sich eigentlich nicht ausschließen ließ, würde sie ihm nur trotzig die kalte Schulter zeigen. Sie würde mit ihm schon fertig werden.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Severus saß gerade an seinem Schreibtisch und bereitete den Unterricht für morgen vor. Er konnte sich jedoch nicht recht konzentrieren, denn ständig wanderten seine Gedanken zu Hermione. Er hatte sie weder heute Morgen beim Frühstück gesehen, noch heute Mittag beim Essen. Er fing an sich Sorgen zu machen. Ob es ihr wohl gut ging?

Es klopfte an seiner Tür. Er hatte jetzt eigentlich nicht wirklich den Nerv auf ein Gespräch mit dem Direktor. Es konnte kein Anderer sein, denn niemand anderes besuchte ihn hier ab und zu.

„Was ist denn?" Sein Stimme schwang tief mit einem genervten Unterton. Er hatte seinen Blick nicht von den Unterlagen genommen.

Die Tür ging auf. „Entschuldigung, Severus. Ich wusste nicht, dass ich störe. Dann geh ich wieder."

Sein Kopf schnellte nach oben. In seiner Tür stand Hermione. „Hermione! Nein, es tut mir leid... Sie stören nicht. Ich dachte es wäre Albus und der hätte gestört. Wie geht es ihnen?" Er erhob sich, eilte zur Tür, wies Hermione an hineinzukommen und setzte sie auf den Stuhl vor seinen Schreibtisch.

„Danke. Es geht mir einigermaßen gut. Ich bin hierher gekommen um mich für gestern Abend noch einmal zu bedanken. Sie haben sich so nett um mich gekümmert und dabei haben wir doch eigentlich gar nichts miteinander zu tun. Vielen Dank Severus." Sie blickte auf ihre Hände, die sie nervös in ihrem Schoß knetete.

Severus schwieg. Wenn er seine Mimik nicht so gut unter Kontrolle hätte, stände sein Mund jetzt offen. Hermione war ihm dankbar. Sie hatte allen seinen Erwartungen zum Trotz den Weg zu ihm gefunden und saß da vor ihm und bedankte sich. Er war für einen kurzen Moment glücklich.

Er stand auf, ging um den Schreibtisch und zur Tür. „Haben sie heute schon ihren Spaziergang gemacht? Kommen sie, wir drehen eine Runde um den See."

Hermione war leicht verwirrt. Aber sie folgte ihm einfach aus seinem Büro und schweigend gingen sie durch die Eingangshalle nach draußen.

Warum hatte er nicht geantwortet? Ihr war die ganze Situation ziemlich unangenehm. Außerdem war es draußen längst nicht so warm wie es vom Fenster aus aussah und sie fröstelte ein wenig. Dies bemerkte auch Severus.

„Hier, wie dumm von mir. Ich hatte vergessen, dass sie keinen Mantel dabei haben. Nehmen sie meinen. Sie sollten nicht frieren und mir ist nicht kalt."

Sie nahm schweigend den Mantel und zog ihn über. Er war ihr viel zu groß, aber er schien warm zu sein und so gingen sie ein paar hundert Meter weiter ohne ein Wort zu verlieren.

„Haben sie schon eine Reaktion von David?" – „Nein, noch nichts. Ich weiß auch nicht, ob ich mir einen Brief von ihm ansehen würde und mit ihm reden werde ich sowieso nicht."

„Hermione, was fanden sie an dem Mann? Ich meine er war wirklich alles andere als attraktiv. Da wären selbst Potter und Weasley besser gewesen." Sie musste ein wenig schmunzeln.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Wenn ich es jetzt so sehe, glaube ich sie haben recht. Aber ich wurde unbeabsichtigt und schon nach kurzer Zeit schwanger und da haben wir uns entschieden, dass wir das Kind haben möchten. Jetzt weiß ich auch, warum er so wenig Heimweh nach mir hatte, als ich noch in London war." Ihre Stimme klang verbittert und Severus tat es leid, sie darauf angesprochen zu haben.

Eine lange Zeit sagten beide nichts. Sie gingen einmal um den See und als sie wieder vor dem Schloß standen, ergriff Severus das Wort. „Wenn sie in den nächsten Wochen noch irgendwelchen Kummer haben oder jemanden suchen um nicht allein spazieren zu gehen, dann kommen sie einfach bei mir vorbei. Natürlich nur wenn sie möchten." – „Vielen Dank. Sie sind doch ein sehr netter Mensch."

Hermione lächelte ihn an. „Das ‚doch' will ich überhört haben." fügte er mit einem Schmunzeln hinzu. „Ich geh jetzt in meine Wohnung. Ich bin von dem Spaziergang doch etwas geschafft." – „Soll ich sie noch begleiten?" – „Nein Danke, Severus. Ich möchte ihnen keine zu große Last sein." – „Das sind sie nicht Hermione. Und ich wäre doch dafür, dass wir das lästige ‚Sie' einfach sein lassen. Ist das in Ordnung für _dich ?" _

Hermione war über die Offenheit des Tränkemeisters überrascht aber auch sehr erfreut. „Gerne, Severus. Dann sehen wir uns heute Abend beim Essen, ja?"

Er nickte ihr zu und wünschte ihr noch einen schönen Tag, sie drehte ihm den Rücken zu und verschwand aus seinem Blickfeld.

Er war so glücklich. Für einen kleine Moment lächelte er. Er wusste das seine Gefühle für diese Frau stiegen und schon die Grenze des „ich akzeptiere sie als einen netten Mitmenschen", an der die meisten Leute bei ihm scheiterten, überschritten hatte. Er schaute noch einen Moment draußen in den blauen Himmel, doch dann viel ihm sein Mantel ein, den Hermione mit genommen hatte und er machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrer Wohnung.

Er hatte sich ins geheim vorgenommen ihr seine nette Seite zu zeigen. Den Snape, den nur wenige kannten. Und würde sie ihn so mögen, sich von ihm nicht abwenden, dann würde er ihr so gern ein guter Freund sein und ihr mit ihrem Kind helfen. Mehr traute er sich im Moment noch nicht zu erhoffen und er ermahnte sich oft genug sich keine Flausen in den Kopf zu setzen. Doch Hermione hatte so eben seine Theorie mit dem endlosen Versager zu Nichte gemacht.

Diese Frau war erst ein paar Tage in der Nähe und schon hatte sie ihn verändert ohne es selbst zu merken. Severus war erschüttert, aber auch erstaunt.

Ohne es gemerkt zu haben, war er vor Hermiones Quartier angekommen. Die Tür stand offen. Das verwunderte ihn. „Hallo!" – Keine Antwort. Er stieß die Tür sachte auf und ging einen Schritt hinein. Er ging bis ins Wohnzimmer und sein Herz hörte für einen Moment auf zu schlagen.

Was er da sah, ließ ihm die Nackenhaare zu Berge stehen:

Hermione lag mit blutüberströmt auf dem Boden. Ihre Kleidung war zerfetzt und in dem Blut waren eindeutig Fußabdrücke zu erkennen.

Severus rannte zu ihr, kniete sich nieder und fühlte den Puls. Ihr Atem war sehr flach, doch sie lebte. Er zückte seinen Zauberstab und schrieb erneut das Zeichen in die Luft, welches einen Hauselfen herbei rief. „Hol sofort Madam Pomfrey und den Direktor. Sofort!"

Severus' Gesicht war noch blasser als gewöhnlich und es schien für ihn als vergingen Stunden bis die Krankenschwester und der Schulleiter durch den Kamin ins Zimmer stolperten und mit aufgerissenen Augen vor ihm und Hermione stehen blieben

* * *

bitte ein review an mich ... danke :) 


	7. Julia

hallo:) heute mal etwas sehr spät, ja ich weiß, aber ich hatte noch tanzen. hab heute meine bronze prüfung gehabt und - mit der vollen punktzahl bestanden hey! klopfmiraufdieschulter ;)

mein siebtes cap. und ich schreib immernoch weiter... der titel Julia ist übrigens meiner lieben BETA leserin gewitmet. das cap ist am anfang hoffentlich nicht zu erschütterlich, aber ich wollte es wirklich schreiben, weil ich solche situationen nun mal gerne schreibe. ich finde sie toll, im sinne von so schimm, dass man sie nicht auslassen sollte um nicht noch schlimmere gedanken zu provozieren, was in diesem fall kaum noch geht... naja, werdet ihr ja sehn.

wie gesagt, gewalt im spiel, und bitte **reviewn** auch wenn's euch nicht gefällt...

**Danke** an meine 10 treuen und lieben reviewer, aber ich hab heute **leider** keine zeit euch zu antworten, mach ich aber ganz ganz bestimmt wieder nächstes mal, ja ! trotdem bitte schreiben :( bitte bitte bitte ... knuddeleuch

viel spaß beim lesen und bis freitag ...

eure Sylvia (hey, erste mal, dass ich meine namen verrate :)

**Kapitel 7 – Julia **

Hermione lachte ein wenig in sich hinein. Sie war überrascht, wie freundlich sie von ihrem ehemaligen Lehrer behandelt wurde. Plötzlich kam ihr ein Gedanke und sie musste lachen: Wenn Harry und Ron sie und Professor Snape gerade um den See hätten spazieren gehen sehen, würden ihre Münder offen stehen. Nie hätte sie gedacht oder sich auch nur getraut vorzustellen, dass sie einmal den Menschen in ihm entdecken könnte. Aber sie freute sich darüber, definitiv.

Hermione hatte sich gerade in der Eingangshalle von Severus verabschiedet. Sie machte sich auf den Weg in ihr Quartier um sich etwas auszuruhen. Der Spaziergang hatte sie geschafft, denn immerhin war sie gerade eine knappe Stunde gewandert. Doch hätte sie geahnt, was sie in ihrer Wohnung erwarten würde, wäre sie lieber noch eine weitere Stunde spazieren gegangen und, wenn es hätte sein müssen, auch noch einen ganzen Tag.

Hermione hatte gerade die Tür geöffnet, als ihr ein merkwürdiger Geruch in die Nase stieg. Es war ein Gemisch aus Schnaps und einem Parfüm, das sie meinte zu kennen. Sie überlegte kurz.

Natürlich! Das war Davids Aftershave. Ihr Herz blieb für einen Moment stehen. Konnte es sein, dass er hier war? Sie hatte ihr Passwort ärgerlicher Weise nicht geändert, aber sie hielt es für unwahrscheinlich, dass er so dreist sein würde und in ihre Wohnung einbrechen würde. Doch diesem Kerl konnte man ja – wie sie erst kürzlich schmerzhaft feststellen musste – Alles zutrauen. Somit ließ sie die Tür leise ins Schloß fallen und ging mit gedämpften Schritten in Richtung Wohnzimmer.

Sie schaute langsam um die Ecke und entdeckte einen ziemlich betrunkenen Mann auf ihrer Couch sitzen. David hatte es also tatsächlich gewagt sich in ihr Quartier zu schleichen, zudem noch betrunken. Sie hatte es schon immer gehasst, dass er nicht einschätzen konnte, wie viel er vertrug. Oft hatte sie ihn auf irgendwelchen Feiern bei Bekannten betrunken nach Hause karren müssen. Und ein weiteres Mal fragte sie sich, wie sie nur so blind gewesen sein konnte!

„David! Was tust du hier? Du kannst nicht einfach so mir nichts dir nichts in meine Wohnung. Selbst du müsstest mitbekommen haben, dass ich mich von dir getrennt habe, also verschwinde!" Ihre Stimme war zornig und auch etwas verächtlich, denn er sollte merken, wie mager und schlecht sie ihn wirklich fand.

„Hallllllooo Schätzchen!" Er lallte stark und stank erbärmlich. Am liebsten hätte sie ihn aus der Wohnung gestoßen. „Sag mal, was denkst du dir eigentlich, hä? Meinste du kannst hier so tun und mich einfach so verlassen so? Sag ma, du hastse ja nicht mehr alle. Wenn ich dich in die Finger kriege, wirst du schon sehen, was du davon hast."

Hermione erschrak. Sie hatte sehr wohl gemerkt, dass er betrunken war. Aber normalerweise war er dann eher unzurechnungsfähig und konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Diesmal schien er aber eher wütend als dicht. Und David war wütend eindeutig kein netter Gefährte.

„Geh bitte! Ich möchte dich nicht in meiner Wohnung haben und wage es nicht mich anzufassen. Verschwinde einfach!" Sie klang ängstlich und nichts anderes war der Fall. Doch David machte keine Anstalten zu gehen. Im Gegenteil!

Er ging auf sie zu Drohungen lallend. Bevor sich Hermione zur Wehr setzen konnte oder auch nur bewegen, spürte sie einen starken Schmerz an ihrer Schläfe. David hatte sie hart ins Gesicht geschlagen. Hermione schrie auf.

„Spinnst du? Geh weg! Lass mich in Ruhe!" Sie find an um Hilfe zu schreien, doch es war niemand in der Nähe, der sie hätte hören können. David zögerte nicht lange, sonder schlug sie erneut so hart, dass sie zu Boden fiel. Doch damit nicht genug. Unter dem Winseln und Stöhnen Hermiones trat er auf sie ein.

Hermione lag am Boden und konnte sich vor Angst, Schock und Schmerz nicht bewegen. Immer wieder trat er sie in den Bauch, traf sie am Rücken und ließ ihren Kopf an den Wohnzimmertisch schlagen. Nicht einmal als sie blutüberströmt und ohne ein Zucken am Boden kauerte, hörten die Tritte auf. David schrie. Er war völlig außer Kontrolle. Sein Tun war von purer Wut, von Zorn und Machtgier über seine Frau gesteuert.

Hermione lag dort. Sie spürte ihren Körper kaum noch. Alles in ihr zog sich zusammen und Schmerz durchzuckte sie. Doch es waren keine physischen Schmerzen, sondern es war tief in ihr. Ein Reißen, dass ihren Kopf fast zerspringen ließ. „Mein Baby!"

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Hermione nahm Stimmen um sich war. Langsam versuchte sie die Augen zu öffnen und erkannte, dass sie in der Krankenstation war. Was tat sie hier? Sie versuchte sich zu erinnern, doch sie konnte sich nicht erklären warum si...

Wie ein Blitz schlug es in ihren Schädel.

Der letze Abend.

David.

Seine Schläge.

Und ihr Baby!

Hermione war hellwach. Sie setzte sich aufrecht in ihr Bett und versuchte das Dröhnen in ihrem Kopf zu ignorieren. Erst jetzt bemerkten die Professoren und Madam Pomfrey, die in ein Gespräch vertieft waren, dass sie wach war.

„Was ist mit meinem Baby?" Ihre Stimme war schwach und die Worte konnte man kaum verstehen. Doch alle Umstehenden hatten verstanden, was sie gesagt hatte. Aber sie schwiegen. Keiner schaute sie an. Niemand versuchte ihr eine Erklärung zu geben.

Severus schaute die junge Frau an. Konnte denn dieses Leiden nie ein Ende nehmen? Er ging auf sie zu und versuchte sie zu beruhigen. „Leg dich bitte wieder hin Hermione. Du musst dich ausruhen und deine Wunden heilen lassen. Es wird einige Zeit dauern bis..."

„Ich will wissen was mit meinem Baby los ist!" Sie klang verzweifelt und schaute Severus flehend in die Augen. Und dort konnte sie es lesen. Sie konnte erkennen, was mit ihrem Baby geschehen war.

„Ich ... Ich hab es verloren!" Es war nur ein Hauch, ein Flüstern. Aber das winzige Nicken von Severus ließ sie in eine Tiefe sinken, die man nicht erklären konnte.

Sie schrie. Sie schrie laut und ungehalten. Ihr Baby war tot!

Trauer und Schmerz überkamen Hermione und sie schrie, weinte und tobte, bis Madam Pomfrey ihr einen Beruhigungstrank einflößen musste und sie in eine tiefe Dunkelheit fiel.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„Hatten sie eine andere Reaktion erwartet?", fragte Severus etwas patzig, der gerade in das Zimmer der Krankenschwester eingetreten war und den leeren Blick des Schulleiters erblickt hatte. „Nein. Man konnte nichts anderes erwarten. Trotzdem ist das keine Alltagssituation und ..." Der alte Mann stöhnte auf. „Und ich fühle mich so hilflos. Wir können für Hermione nichts tun." Er schaute dem Tränkemeister in die Augen.

Dumbledore hatte Severus immer als eine Art Sohn gesehen. Er hatte sich um ihn gekümmert und versucht ihn in sozialen Sachen zu unterstützen. Aber jetzt – gerade in diesem Moment – hatte er das Gefühl dem Mann unterlegen zu sein. Denn Severus wusste mit Situationen des Verlustes umzugehen. Er hatte es kennengelernt, wie es ist seine Eltern zu verlieren. Er hatte es kennengelernt, wie es ist seine schwangere Freundin zu verlieren – von Todessern gefoltert und getötet.

Severus schaute den Direktor nicht an. Er wusste woran er gerade dachte und er wollte sich diese schmerzhaften Erinnerungen nicht ins Gedächtnis zurückrufen. Ja, man musste zugeben, dass diese Situation der seinen als er noch jung war sehr ähnelte. Doch das machte es für ihn nicht leichter. Im Gegenteil.

„Wir werden warten müssen bis Hermione wieder erwacht. Es wird schwer sein, aber wenn wir mit ihr arbeiten und sie unterstützen, wird sie es verkraften. Ich hab es auch verkraftet." Alle Schwiegen. Keinen traute sich diesen Kommentar aufzugreifen. Minerva schaute mit glasigem Blick auf den Boden und Madam Pomfrey beschäftigte sich mit zittrigen Fingern mit Phiolen, die sie in die Regale einsortierte.

Severus ignorierte die Stille und redete weiter. „Wissen wir denn schon, wo David ist? Albus, wir können es Hermione nicht antun, dass sie nicht weiß, wo der Mörder ihres Kindes ist. Sie wird Angst haben, er könnte sie erneut aufsuchen. Wir müssen ihn finden!" – „Ja, sie haben Recht, Severus. Das ist ein Teil um Hermione ihren Weg zu erleichtern, den wir übernehmen können. Ich werde mich mit dem Ministerium in Verbindung setzen und auch einzelne Leute aus dem Orden kontaktieren. Wir müssen David schnellstmöglich finden."

Severus vernahm ein Stöhnen aus dem Krankenraum. Er eilte hinaus und schritt zu Hermiones Bett. Sie hatte ihre Augen leicht geöffnet, doch man konnte erkennen, dass sie noch weggetreten war.

„Wasser. Bitte, ich ... ich habe Durst." Severus reichte ihr das Glas. Doch ihre Hand schafften es nicht es zu ergreifen und so nahm er sachte ihren Kopf und legte das Glas an ihre Lippen um sie trinken zu lassen. Sie ließ sich erschöpft zurück in die Kissen fallen. Im selben Moment schloß sie die Augen und schien wieder weit weg zu sein.

Severus stellte das Glas Wasser zurück auf den Nachttisch und schaute die junge Frau lange an. Es schien ihm fast so als wäre sie seine verlorene Freundin. Sie war damals in ihrem Haus überrascht worden und von drei Männern niedergemetzelt worden. Er war nicht da gewesen um sie zu beschützen. Er hatte sie im Stich gelassen – und er hatte es sich bis heute nicht verzeihen können.

Doch ihm schien als könne er seine offene Rechnung begleichen in dem er Hermione durch diese schwere Situation helfen würde. Als wäre Hermione seine überlebende Julia. Er wollte für sie da sein, sich um sie kümmern und er wusste, er würde nicht eher ruhen bis er dieses Ungeheuer von David gefunden hatte und es gerichtet hatte.

Er beugte sich ein Stück hinunter und küsste Hermione sanft auf die Stirn. „Ich werde dich nicht noch einmal im Stich lassen..."

* * *

bitte review abgeben... bitte bitte bitte :)


End file.
